Sonic Boom: Shadow meet Nebula
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: After defeating Lyric from the airship, Shadow meets a female hedgehog in jungle and starts to learn something new from her.


**This is an alternate universe. So please don't get confused. **

**Sonic characters belongs to SEGA.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After defeating Lyric the 1,000 year old mutant robot snake, Shadow was just glad that he kicked Lyric's tail off the airship. Even listening to Sticks' long way to get to the point about teamwork, he simply walks away alone rather than joining Sonic and his friends. He walks back to the jungle to find his shack where he calls his own home in the wilderness.

"Hmph, I'm glad that's over with. It's not like I helped Faker and his friends to defeat that snake" he scoffed to himself and closed the door behind him. He went to his home-made kitchen to have a snack but found that there weren't enough fruits for the week, "Great. I guess I'll just have to find more fruits in the jungle" he rolled his eyes and decides to go find more fruits.

**xxx**

Elsewhere in the jungle, a female mobian blue-violet hedgehog with sky blue eyes wearing black tank top, black leather shorts, white gloves, and white sport tapes wrapped on her lower arms and lower legs, black and yellow inlay bracelet cuffs and belt, and black and purple sneakers.

She was wandering around in the jungle looking for something to eat, "There's gotta be some fruits or something that I can find" she said to herself, ignoring the non-mobian animal noises in the jungle.

She walks across the tree log that is a bridge on the river; all of a sudden she lost her balance and rolled to the ground. She accidently bumped into someone as she heard a grunt.

"Ow!...Ugh….." it was Shadow, lying on the ground and he quickly gets up, growling at the female like a wild animal. She flinched and backs away slowly from the angry male hedgehog.

"Who are you, wild hedgehog?" he asked and growled at her, slowly walking up to her. The female dodged to the side to avoid from being attacked by Shadow, he moved to the left to grab her but she dodged to the other side. Shadow tries to grab her again but she dodged to the other side which made him confused to what she's trying to do.

"What are you doing?" Shadow raised a brow.

"Avoiding your attacks" the female said and crosses her arms.

"Hmph, pathetic. And what are you doing here in the jungle?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Looking for food, dark hedgehog" the female scoffed and glares at him.

"Like me? You just ruined mine" Shadow said and picks up a ruined orange, squeezing it so the juices ran out.

"Sheesh, sorry" she rolled her eyes sarcastically. She looks up and sees a tree of bananas. She walks up to the tree and kicks the bark really hard with her Super Strength, causing the bananas to fall.

Shadow sees the bananas fall and was surprised.

"Whoa, nice move, fruit ruiner" Shadow said and picks up a banana.

"Thank you and my name isn't fruit ruiner, it's Nebula" she scoffs, peeling the banana skin and takes a bite of the inside fresh fruit, "And I guess you should thank me that I was able to find fresh bananas for you than seeing you monkeying around" she grinned.

"Huh, yeah. Thanks. And by the way, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow introduced himself to Nebula while picking up a bunch of bananas.

"Nice name" Nebula rolled her eyes and picks up her own bananas, "Ta-ta" she walks away with the bananas in her arms.

"What a tough girl" Shadow said to himself as he walks home.

When he arrived back, he made his fruit salad, "Well, at least she's gorgeous. Wait, what am I saying?! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, I don't have feelings for anything" he said to himself but could not stop thinking about her.

He decides to watch the stars outside and sat on a chair while eating his fruit. He saw a star picture resembling Nebula, "Wow, that looks exactly like her. I might meet her again tomorrow" Shadow said and folds his arms behind his head.

* * *

Next morning, he was at the ice lake skiing with his shoes still on.

"I wonder what she really does in the jungle" he shrugs and focused on skiing on the ice.

In the jungle, Nebula was petting an elephant calf. The mother of the calf watches them and liked how she didn't harm her child. Nebula smiled at the elephant mother and gets up.

"She's cute. Someday she'll be tough and strong like you" she giggled.

The elephant mother hugged Nebula with her trunk and she felt how soft she was.

"Thanks Mama Elephant, but now I got to go. Stay safe in the wild" Nebula pulled from the hug and waved good bye to the calf and her mother.

**xxx**

Shadow was now done skiing and walked his way to the village. The people in the village saw him and he glares at them, but then he saw someone in front of him.

It was no other than Sonic standing in front of him.

"Hello there, Shadow. What brings you here?" he asked Shadow.

"Hmph, nothing in particular" Shadow scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Still the same grumpy hedgehog" Sonic chuckled with a smirk.

"Look Sonic, I've had a tough night and I'm trying to clear my head after a girl ruined my fruit hunt" Shadow said to him. Sonic grins.

"Oh, you got a girl problem?" Sonic chuckled, this made Shadow blush a bit, "Looks like someone is having feelings for a girl" Sonic teasing the dark hedgehog.

Shadow growled lowly and punches Sonic's eye.

"Shut up! I'll tie you in your own bandages next time you insult me!" Shadow threatens Sonic.

"Ow! Sheesh! It's a compliment" Sonic putting his hand on his injured eye.

"Really? I don't have feelings for her! You have for Amy Rose" Shadow said.

"I know but I was too shy to tell her" Sonic said and glares at him.

Shadow glared back, "If you ever say I got feelings for the girl I met, I'll tear off that stupid neckerchief off your puny neck" he growled.

"Dude, calm down. Even if you say you don't have feelings for a girl, you're in denial" Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" Shadow looks away and huffs in anger.

"Hehehe…..Sooner or later you'll go ultimately crazy for her. See you around, Shads" Sonic sped off.

Shadow twitches his eye and ran his way back home to think, "I swear I'll kill him if he teases me again or I'll take over command in his team!" he muttered.

* * *

A while later in the jungle, Nebula saw Shadow at his house, looking very angry. She decides to see what it is.

"God, I hate Sonic! His annoying jokes are getting on my nerves! I don't have feelings for a girl!" Shadow pacing back and forth in anger.

Nebula knew what he's talking about; she can understand how males can be when they are just too stubborn when they talk about girls. She smirks evilly and quietly sneaks up to him.

"I know you are there! Don't even think about it" Shadow said without looking.

"Ah, it seems you can sense danger" Nebula chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Hmph, what are you doing here?" Shadow turns around and crossed his arms.

"Oh, nothing. Exploring wild life in the jungle and facing danger that gets in my way" Nebula grinned at him.

"Huh, really?" Shadow said curiously. He sat down on his chair and so did Nebula.

"Question Nebula, have you ever met Sonic the Hedgehog?" Shadow asked her.

"You mean that blue teenage hedgehog with super speed? Yeah, I met him last week in the village. He and his pals were amazing for saving the day from that creepy robot snake" Nebula said.

"Oh, great. They offered me to be on the team but I refused. But I fought him too" Shadow said.

"Really? So this means you like doing things alone?" Nebula asked.

"Yes I do" Shadow said.

"So do I sometimes" Nebula chuckled, "Anyways, see you around, Shadow" she winked and ran off into the jungle.

"Man, I hope she doesn't try anything on me" Shadow said and closed the door. He went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he was on the beach alone with no one else there, he sat on the sand and looked at the clouds.

"Hah, great morning" Shadow inhaled the fresh air and relaxed.

That was until someone sneaked up behind him, "Boo!"  
"AAAAHHH!" he sprung up in fright and gets in his fighting stance.

"Surprise" it was Nebula.

"Oh, it's you Nebula" Shadow calms down and lowers his fists.

"Surprised to see me?" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeah" Shadow said. He sat down and Nebula sat next to him. She noticed he looked around to make sure no one else was there.

"So Shadow, got any plans for-Whoa!" Nebula sprung up when she saw a swarm of Ancient robots, "Oh, man. Not these guys again"

"Don't worry, Nebula. We'll tear them down!" Shadow said with a smirk and uses chaos energy to attack the robots. Nebula followed him and fires her purple energy blasts at the robots. Shadow tore one of them apart.

Nebula flew around and spins her body like a propeller with her arms out, knocking a few robots down.

One of the robots attempt to hit Nebula but she turned in time and crushed the arms and then kicked it. Shadow used his chaos spears to destroy other robots and even watched how Nebula fights.

"Man, she's good" Shadow said and tore out the robot's core.

But that's not all; he saw her lifting up the heavy ton robot with her strength. She threw it at the cliffs and it exploded. The other remaining robots retreated as Nebula came close to Shadow.

"That was amazing, Nebula!" Shadow bro fists with her.

"Thanks Shadow" she smiled.

_"Man, I don't feel crazy around her, I just feel soft instead"_ Shadow said in his thoughts.

But he snaps out of it to confess for her another time. He then goes for a walk with Nebula at the beach holding each other's shoulder.

"So you have powers too?" Nebula asked.

"Of course, I use chaos energy. It gives me more strength and speed, but my speed is thanks to my hover-shoes" Shadow answered. He showed the hover rockets under his shoes.

"Oh, did you make them yourself?"

"Yup, but so far I hope we'll have fun for the rest of the day" Shadow said.

They were at a village and had each ice cream, Nebula had vanilla and Shadow had strawberry. What they don't know is that Sonic and his friends are spying on them.

"Uh Nebula, does your ice cream taste well?" Shadow wondered.

"Yup, I like vanilla flavor my friend" Nebula said and licked her ice cream. Shadow chuckled and the two walk through the village. Shadow then noticed Sticks looking around for something.

"Hmm, Sticks seems a bit curious" Shadow shrugs and follows Nebula.

Sticks tip toes towards them without being seen, watching the two hedgehogs having their ice cream.

But Shadow's ear twitched when he heard Sticks step on a twig.

"Surprised to see me?" Shadow said to Sticks.

"Eh, hi Shadow. How are you doing? Still not wanting to be on the team?" Sticks said.

"No thanks, Sticks. I work alone, well if you excuse me, Nebula and I have other plans to do" Shadow said to Sticks.

"Its nice meeting you, Sticks" Nebula pats Sticks' head.

"Same for you, Nebula. I need to find somewhere I can...uh...find boomerangs" Sticks lied with a grin. Shadow and Nebula continued their walk.

"She seems nice. The clothes that she wears, she looks like she's a…..feral badger" Nebula guessed, not sure if she's right.

"She is, she does not understand most things" Shadow answered.

"Oh, okay" Nebula said, they head back to the jungle where they can do some wild stuff.

They jumped between the trees and even swings with vines. Shadow heard the monkeys in the trees screeching. He then did his best Tarzan Yell.

"YAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA!" he yelled and swings past Nebula.

"Not bad, hedgehog" Nebula smirked and jumps from tree to tree like a leaping lemur to get ahead of him, "Too slow"

"Oh, yeah?!" Shadow grins and swings to a tree to jump, he jumped between them and spins around on a branch. He then stands on his feet on the branch and poses.

"Nah, you are slow" Shadow taunted her.

Nebula shrugs in defeat and pushed him off the branch.

"Whoa!"

He fell in the water with a loud splash.

He stuck up his head from the water and looked up to Nebula.

"Hey! That was not funny, Nebula!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh, really? Here I come!" Nebula dives into the water. Shadow got splashed into the face. She came directly to the surface and Shadow chuckled.

"You know Nebs, you look cute when you're wet" Shadow joked.

"Aww…. thanks Shadow, I like how your chest fur goes down" Nebula said. They soon wrestled in the water and splashes at each other.

Sonic and Amy watched them from a tree.

"They seem to be good friends" Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah, he didn't go crazy, he just got softened" Sonic said and rubs Amy's cheek.

The End.


End file.
